Villainous Videl
by Arglefumph
Summary: Videl realizes that the only way she can unmask the Great Saiyaman is by becoming a supervillain.
1. Chapter 1

Hercule had finished a forty-minute run on the treadmill, and he was about to hit the showers, when he noticed Videl was still in the corner of the gym, attacking the punching bag.

"Videl? Are you okay?" Hercule asked. "You've been going at that punching bag pretty hard..."

"I'm fine," Videl said automatically. She didn't stop her punches. "It's...just...stupid Saiyaman!"

"I know! I'm worried that he's going to make the city more dangerous, too," Hercule said.

Videl stopped punching for a second. "_More_ dangerous?"

"But hey, don't worry, Honey! I can protect you from any bad guys that show up!" Hercule said, flexing his arm muscles. "They won't dare to mess with the Champ! Ha ha ha!"

Videl resisted the urge to groan at her father's stupidity. "Dad, superheroes make things _safer_, not more dangerous."

"Wrong!" Hercule said. "Haven't you seen any of those blockbuster movies? Whenever a superhero shows up, a bunch of supervillains show up, too!"

"Hmmm..." Videl said, thinking about that for a second. Her dad had a point. There always seemed to be an endless group of bad guys, ready to fight Batman or the Avengers or whoever.

"It's only a matter of time before Saiyaman gets an archnemesis who finally unmasks that dancing little freak," Hercule said. "I'd do it myself, but, um...I'm too busy."

Videl's face brightened. "You're right!" she said. "I don't need to worry about unmasking Saiyaman! Eventually, someone else will do it for me!"

"Exactly!" Hercule said. "So why don't you take a break from working out and come home with me?"

"Sorry," Videl said with a smirk. "I've got something to do first..."

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

As soon as Gohan landed on the roof of the school, he sensed an emergency.

"A kitten stuck in a tree?" he asked. "This looks like a job for...THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!"

Quickly transforming into his costume, Gohan flew to one of the trees in front of the school. He grabbed the helpless kitten and placed it on the ground.

"You're safe now, Kitten!" Gohan said. He began to strike a series of poses. "Once again, SAIYAMAN has saved the day!"

Gohan was so focused on the kitten that he didn't see the attack coming. A figure jumped out of the tree, smashing their boots into Gohan's back. As he collapsed from the surprise attack, two hands grabbed his helmet.

"Whoa!" Gohan said. He rolled aside and looked at his attacker. They had a large white t-shirt, black biker shorts, black pigtails and a blue eyes. However, the attacker was also wearing a small white mask that covered their nose, making it impossible for Gohan to identify them.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"I am going to destroy you, Saiyaman!" the mysterious villain said. They aimed a punch of Gohan's head, but he rolled out of the way. The villain followed up with three kicks and a double-fist smash, but Gohan.

_"Stop rolling, you coward!_" the villain said.

Soon, Gohan found himself up against the tree, with nowhere else to roll. His attacker grinned, as they brought a yellow-and-black book down on his head. Gohan turned his head to the side, and a cracking noise was heard as the side of his visor shattered.

The attacker let out of a hoot of victory, which proved to be the opening Gohan needed. He shoved them away, then got up quickly. With one hand covering the side of his head, Gohan faced his attacker. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am EVIL-D!" the person said, in an oddly-familiar voice. "I will unmask you, once and for all!"

The students at Orange Star High School rarely paid attention to anything, especially their classes, so it took a while before a small crowd gathered around the area.

"Who is that?"

"That's Saiyaman!"

"Is that Videl? Why is she wearing a mask?"

Evil-D looked at the crowd and frowned. "Too many witnesses," Evil-D said. "I won't be able to make a clean getaway."

"You won't get away at all, you villain!" Gohan said heroically.

"Won't I?" Evil-D asked.

There was a flash of light, and Evil-D spun around, revealing a blue cape that matched their eyes. The cape fluttered up, and by the time it fell to the ground, Evil-D was gone.

"Who _was_ that?" Gohan wondered out loud.

* * *

><p>Everyone in class was buzzing with excitement over the new supervillain.<p>

"Hey, didja hear? Saiyaman's got a new archnemesis," said one of the boys in the row in front of Gohan's.

"Yeah, she was really athletic and hot!" the other boy said.

"She?" Gohan asked. He bent down towards the two boys. "How did you know she was female?"

"Didn't you see her pigtails and her, ahem, feminine physique?" the boy asked.

"No," Gohan said. _A female supervillain, huh? This could be trouble!_


	2. Chapter 2

"A female supervillain, huh?" Sharpner asked. "Sounds amazing! I hope she holds me as a hostage...of love!"

"You're messed up, Sharpner," Videl said.

"Yeah, a villain moving into town sounds scary!" Erasa said. "What are you going to do about her, Videl?"

"What?" Videl asked.

"I mean, you're a superhero, too. Shouldn't you stop her?"

Videl was a little taken aback, as Erasa's suggestion had caught her by surprise. "Er...I think I'll let Saiyaman handle this one," she said.

Erasa's jaw dropped. "What?!" she said. "But aren't you always talking about how much you hate Saiyaman, and how you wish he would stop stealing your glory?"

"Um...yeah..."

"And now you _want_ him to replace you as the town's hero?"

"I, uh...didn't mean it like that," Videl said quickly.

"I got it," Sharpener said. "Videl's backing off, because she hopes that Evil-D will defeat Saiyaman. Am I right?"

"Uh...yeah!" Videl said. "It's long overdue for someone to unmask that twerp! Evil-D will stop him and restore this town to normal!"

"I don't get it!" Gohan whined. "Why do you hate Saiyaman so much? He's a good guy!"

"_Why?_" Videl asked. "How about he gets in my way, for one?"

"How does he get in your way?" Gohan asked. If anything, Videl got in _his_ way!

"He always shows up at crime scenes and butts in, when I've got the situation completely under control," Videl said. "Just yesterday, I stopped some drug dealers, but Saiyaman showed up at the last second and stole all the credit."

"Maybe the two of you could coordinate superhero schedules or something," Erasa suggested.

Gohan frowned. He was originally going to let Videl fight the drug dealers by herself. He only jumped in, because the guy behind Videl reached for a gun. "I was just—I mean, maybe it's not what you think," he said. "Maybe Saiyaman was trying to _help _you."

"I don't need his stupid help," Videl said. "Just because I'm a girl, he thinks I need protection? As if!"

"But some villains have guns!" Gohan said. "If it wasn't for Saiyaman, you would be dead right now!"

"No!" Videl said. She slammed her hands on her desk. "That bullet-proof skin is a trick, just like everything else! The flying, the super-strength, those laser things!"

"Just like at the Cell Games," Erasa said.

"Exactly," Videl said, allowing herself to calm down and rest back into her chair. "They're the same tricks."

"They still look awesome," Sharpner said. "I wish I could make my hair float and stuff."

Gohan groaned. "You think all of Saiyaman's superpowers are tricks?" he asked.

"Duh."

"But _why?_" Gohan asked. "Why would he trick you like that? There's no good reason for getting shot all the time!"

"That's a good point," Erasa said. "I mean, Saiyaman _does _help people."

"And it's not like he's getting paid for it or anything..." Sharpener said.

Videl was not convinced. "Why are you always defending him, Gohan?" she asked.

_Oops!_ Gohan thought. "I'm not! It's just...um...see, my little brother is a huge fan of Saiyaman, so he doesn't like it when people talk badly about his favorite hero!"

"I see," Videl said. "Well, let's hope your brother doesn't take it _too_ badly, when Evil-D stops Saiyaman."

"And what makes you so sure that's gonna happen?" Sharpener asked.

"He's a goon, and she's amazing," Videl said. "Trust me. She'll have him begging for mercy in under a week."

* * *

><p>Gohan shook his head as he went up the stairs to the roof. <em>Man, Videl was in an extra-bad mood today! I wonder why. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she still suspects me of being Saiyaman!<em>

Gohan looked around to see if he was alone. He was, so he pressed the Saiyaman button on his watch. He flew up into the air about four feet, then started flying south.

Gohan kept his eyes peeled to the ground below as he flew over the city, looking for any instances of crime that he could stop. Little did Gohan know that he should have been looking upwards. Something heavy smashed into him from above.

"Ow!"

Gohan did a barrel roll, but the weight didn't lift from his back.

"It'll take more than that to shake _me _off," a female voice said.

"Evil-D!" Gohan gasped. He tried his best to turn his head around to look at his adversary, but all he caught was a glimpse of empty sky. "Is that you?"

"Let's see how well you fight in midair!" Evil-D said. "Nowhere to escape now, Saiyajerk!"

Gohan felt punches against his back, and he tried swerving to throw Evil-D off of him. Panic spread through Gohan as he felt her fingers slip underneath the edge of his helmet. Evil-D let out a cry of victory and pulled.

Gohan had no choice. He sped up to supersonic speeds, and Evil-D was forced to change her grip on him to avoid being thrown off. Seeing a river ahead of him, Gohan made a split-second decision. He dived into the water at high speed. There was a shout as he hit the water, and Evil-D let go.

_Yes!_ Gohan cried to himself. He turned around to face Evil-D, but she was gone.

He looked all around. _How did she disappear like that? It's impossible! Maybe I was going faster than I thought..._

Gohan eventually got out of the water and flew home, with no more disturbances. As soon as he was gone, Videl jumped down from the tree she was hiding in. She held a victory prize in her hand: a lock of black hair.

"Ha ha!" she said. "Who knew that being a villain was the easiest way to defeat Saiyaman?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean you can't figure out who the hair belongs to?!" Videl shouted at the scientist.

"Forgive me for not having hair samples from every person in the city," the scientist said sarcastically. "Without any hair to test it against, finding a match is going to be impossible."

"But you're a DNA expert!"

"Yes, I am," the scientist said. She tapped her clipboard. "And that's why I can tell you with 100% certainty that this is not human hair."

"What is it, _dog hair?_" Videl asked, throwing up her hands.

"Ape hair, if I had to guess. It's very similar to human DNA. And no, I don't have any gorilla DNA to test it against."

Videl stormed out of the police department. "Useless forensic analysts," she muttered. What good was having access to a crime lab, if they couldn't catch criminals? Not that Saiyaman was a criminal, but still.

For a moment, Videl toyed with the idea of getting Saiyaman arrested. His horrible dance moves had to break _some_ public decency law. While she pondered this, a voice called out to her. "Hey, Videl, got a moment?"

It was Chief Collig-McGinnis. Videl entered his office. "What is it, Chief?"

"It's this Evil-D character," the chief said, looking solemn. "Have you heard about her?"

"No," Videl lied.

"I got a file on her, about an hour ago," Chief Collig-McGinnis said. He picked it up from his desk and handed it to Videl. "Take a look. She was involved in an incident at your school."

_Suspect: Evil-D  
><em>

_Description: Female, with black hair and blue eyes. Wears a white mask to hide her real identity._

_Incident: At approximately 7:45 AM, Evil-D tackled Saiyaman and wrestled him to the ground outside Orange Star High School. According to witness Erasa Smith, Evil-D threatened to blow up the school, unless he took her friend Charlotte to the prom. Erasa explained that Charlotte is a really nice girl, even though she can't find a boyfriend._

_Recommendation: Assign Officer Phelps to ask Charlotte on a date. This should neutralize Evil-D._

Videl almost fell over. "I don't think this report is accurate,"she said.

"So Charlotte _does_ have a prom date?" the Chief asked.

"I don't know anyone named Charlotte," Videl said honestly. She flipped through the rest of the file, and she stopped when she came to a drawing of Evil-D, made by one of the eyewitnesses. The picture was a fairly accurate copy of Videl, except she had a much larger chest and more revealing clothing.

_What pervert drew this disaster?!_ Videl wondered.

"So far, she hasn't done anything besides attack Saiyaman," the Chief said. "And I find that worrisome. Most criminals try to _avoid_ law enforcement. If she's starting her career by attacking the most powerful fighter we have..."

"What about me?" Videl snapped. As an afterthought, she added, "And my dad? He's no slouch."

"Of _course_ you two are the strongest fighters!" Chief Collig-McGinnis was quick to apologize. "I just meant, uh, Saiyaman is our strongest _flying_ fighter!"

"That _flying_ is a trick! He probably has a jetpack!"

The chief shrugged. "You fly with a jet copter. Doesn't seem very different to me."

Videl made a dismissive noise, as an officer stuck his head into the office. "Sorry to interrupt, Chief, but Saiyaman just landed outside."

"GAUGH!" Videl let out a strangled yell.

"Um...bad time?" the officer asked.

"Send him in," the chief ordered.

"No. _I'll_ talk to him," Videl said. She stormed outside the building, and sure enough, the brightly-colored superhero was standing there. "Saiyaman."

"Oh, hey, Videl!" Gohan said nervously. "How's it going?"

"Bad, and it just got worse," Videl said. She leaned towards him and poked him in the chest with a finger. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I need to warn the police about the newest threat to our city's safety!"

"If you're talking about Evil-D, they already know about her."

"Oh."

"If you ask me, she did everyone a _favor _by giving you a bath today!" Videl said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got homework to do. See your glory-hogging butt later, Saiyajerk."

Videl pushed Gohan aside and stomped away.

"Videl, wait!".

"Unless you want to apologize for being a complete idiot, I don't want to hear it!" Videl snapped.

"...That's what I want to do!"

"Huh?" Videl stopped and turned around. Gohan jogged up to her.

"I...uh...gosh, this is difficult...I'm sorry."

"You're _what?_" Videl asked.

"I'm sorry I get in your way sometimes," Gohan said. "I heard that it makes you mad, and I had no idea you felt that way."

"You didn't?" How could he _not_ know? She made her feelings pretty obvious!

Gohan nodded. "And I heard you don't like it, when I get all the credit for crime-fighting. I'm sorry! That's totally not my intention! The truth is, I don't want any credit at all!"

"Is that so?" Videl asked.

"Well, yeah! That's why I wear a disguise!" Gohan said. "So, uh...do you forgive me? I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us."

Videl thought it over for a moment. "I'll forgive you, if you tell me where."

"Where what?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Um..."

"Because I had that conversation at school today," Videl said. "And I don't recall you being there. Were you _spying_ on me?"

"No, no! I just happened to overhear—"

"So you go to my school, then?"

"Ack!" Gohan said. "I didn't say that!"

"The only way I'll accept an apology from you is if you stop hiding behind that ridiculous mask and tell me who you are," Videl said.

"Would you keep my identity a secret?" Gohan asked.

"Probably. Maybe."

Gohan shook his head. "I can't tell you who I am, unless I can be sure you'll keep my secret."

Somewhere inside her, Videl knew that Saiyaman was being logical, but she didn't care. "Fine," she said. "In that case, leave me alone. _And stop spying on me!_"


	4. Chapter 4

Videl added a few items to her dossier on Saiyaman.

_Male, about five feet, nine inches._  
><em>Goes to great lengths to protect himself<em>  
><em>Is strong enough to lift a bus with one hand<em>  
><em>Knows how to fly (probably has a hidden jetpack)<em>  
><em>Deep voice (probably fake)<em>  
><em>Seemingly impervious to bullets (Note to self: Get bullet-proof armor like him.)<em>  
><em>Bad at dancing<em>  
><em>Has no fashion sense<em>  
><em>Has black hair<em>  
><em>DNA not entirely human. Is he part cyborg, like Cell?<em>  
><em>Overheard my conversation at school. Either he's spying on me all the time, or he's in my homeroom class.<em>  
><em>Wants to trust me<em>

Videl pursed her lips and thought about the last one. Somehow, it didn't seem accurate. She crossed it out.

_Trustworthy_

"That makes him sound like a boy scout!" Videl said. She crossed that out, too.

_Not a complete jerk_

Videl sighed. Why did Saiyaman have to apologize to her like that?! Now she felt kind of bad about disliking him so much.

_I should probably do the right thing and make friends with him,_ she thought. _It's easier than trying to beat him in a one-on-one battle. And maybe if he learns to trust me, he'll teach me how to fly!_

_Right. And maybe Dad will get me a unicorn for Christmas._

Videl slammed her fist on her desk. Truth be told, she didn't enjoy being a supervillain, and she knew it would ruin her reputation if people found out. But villainy was so much more effective than playing nice! One day as Evil-D had given her more information than three weeks as Videl!

But where should she go from here? She should attack Saiyaman again? Lure him into a trap? Publicly demand his surrender?

Videl shook her head. No need to be dramatic. All she had to do was search her homeroom class for tall, black-haired boys. Maybe she could get DNA samples from them, to compare with Saiyaman's.

_Yeah. Better play it safe for now_, she decided. _I can't count on the element of surprise to help me, anymore. If I attack him again, he'll probably be ready for me._

Videl put her Saiyaman hunt aside for the moment, then she logged onto the Internet to see what sort of impact she had made as Evil-D. Maybe the local news had done a report on her.

The search results she got were not what she expected. There was a thing about musicians, two things about Disney princesses, and...

_No. Oh, no!_

A headline popped up, boldly shouting, "EVIL-D: HERCULE CITY'S HOTTEST NEW RESIDENT!". Next to it was the sleazy-looking picture of her, which she had seen in the police dossier.

Against her better instincts, Videl clicked on the link.

She was greeted by a slideshow. All the pictures of her were drawn by the same artist, who clearly had an affinity for cleavage. Three of the pictures were of her in a bikini.

* * *

><p><strong>EVIL-D: HERCULE CITY'S HOTTEST NEW RESIDENT!<strong>

Hercule City. Earlier today, a woman named Evil-D appeared in town. And boy, did she make the best appearance ever! She began her career by tackling Saiyaman to the ground. Straddled on top of him, she leaned down and passionately kissed him, to the cheers of the large crowd of students gathered nearby.

Evil-D stood up and smiled at the crowd. "I'm Evil-D, and I'm on a mission to date the hottest teenager in town," she said. "Saiya-loser here might have big muscles, but he's a completely zero in the kissing department."

"It's true, I am," Saiyaman sadly admitted.

"So who wants to kiss me next?" Evil-D offered. "Only the best may apply!"

She twirled around to show off her impressive physique, and a fight soon broke out among all the men at the scene. The mad brawl ended, when the school bell rang, and everyone had to go back to class.

Evil-D has quickly become the school's most eligible bachelorette. But not everyone is happy about it!

"I'm so jealous of her!" said an upset Videl Satan. "She's so pretty and talented! I wish I could be as good as her!"

But don't worry, Videl! Evil-D is sure to find a boyfriend soon! Then you and all the other average-looking girls in school can go back to feeling important. In the meantime, though, all the boys in school are looking forward to the super-hottie's next appearance!

[Story and artwork by Marker Stevens.]

* * *

><p><em>"I am going to kill that guy!"<em> Videl shouted. She ran to her closet and pulled out the Evil-D costume. _"KILL HIM!"_

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Evil-D kicked in the door to Marker's home.<p>

"MARKER STEVENS! PREPARE FOR A BEATING!" she shouted.

There was no response.

"MARKER STEVENS! SHOW YOURSELF!" Videl shouted.

A fourteen-year-old girl came out into the hallway. "He's upstairs!" she said, rolling her eyes. "In his room, duh. Why do you want him?"

"I'm Evil-D, and I am here to kill him."

"That's nice," the girl said. She went back to watching her TV show.

Videl went upstairs and broke open the door. Inside, a teenage boy gasped in shock and took off his headphones. "Oh my gosh! It's Evil-D! The super-hottie villain!"

"Marker Stevens," Videl said, narrowing her eyes. "I saw those pictures you drew of me."

"What pictures?"

"The pictures of me, dressed like a tramp!" Evil-D shouted. "You're a pervert!"

"No, I'm not!" Marker said. "I mean, _maybe_ I embellish my pictures a little bit, but that's for the sake of art! You can't criticize art!"

Now, Videl is usually a good citizen. But this was Evil-D. She's a supervillain, so it's to be expected if she does bad things every now and then.

Bad things like pick up a high school boy and throw him through a wall.

"Anyone who crosses me will suffer the same fate," Evil-D warned. "Don't upset me again, or you won't live to tell the tale!"

Videl stormed off, dramatically. Behind her, Marker's bloody body lay on the ground. His sister called 911.

"Um, hospital people? My brother is, like...injured. You should probably come and help him."


	5. Chapter 5

"—Severely injuring the innocent, unarmed boy."

"Innocent, my butt," Videl muttered.

"What was that?" Hercule asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Videl said.

Hercule refocused his attention on the TV news reporter, who was interviewing Marker's sister. The teenager twirled her hair and said, "Yeah, Evil-D completely destroyed my brother in one punch. She's basically my hero, now."

"But she's a supervillain bent on world domination!"

"Not really. I mean, anyone who beats up perverts is okay in my book."

"And what about Evil-D's plans to unmask Saiyaman?" the interviewer persisted. "Only a truly bad person would attack our town's hero!"

"Is he a pervert? I guess he must be," the teenager said. "Either way, I wouldn't mess with her. She rules."

The TV show cut away from the on-the-scene interview, and it went back to the anchorwoman in the studio. A picture of Evil-D appeared in the upper/left corner, as the anchorman said, "I wouldn't mess with Evil-D, either. She has jumped up to #2 on the Hercule City Police's most wanted list."

Hercule's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "What the—Videl! Evil-D looks just like you!"

"Heh hehe...what a crazy coincidence!" Videl said, trying to laugh it off.

"Coincidence, my foot! That's you in a mask!" Hercule said. He gasped. "Evil-D! That's your name, with the letters switched around!"

"Uh..." Videl sweatdropped. _Why is **he** the only one to notice this?_

"Darn it! I know you're a rebellious teenager, but this is going too far! Trying to take over the world? What would your mother think?"

"Dad, I'm not evil!"

"Hmph." Hercule crossed his arms. "You've got ten seconds to explain yourself, before you're grounded."

"Look, all I want to do is figure out who Saiyaman is. That's it!" Videl said. "This other guy—Marker—was just a random fluke!"

"You threw a boy through a wall, and you think that's a fluke?" Hercule asked. He shook his head. "Remember that year I did professional wrestling? The _last_ thing you want to do is get wrapped up in an evil persona. Being a villain is _never_ good. **Never!**"

"I know, but..."

"But nothing," Hercule said. "As of right now, Evil-D is retired. If I hear about her again, you're grounded."

"...Yes, Dad..." Videl muttered.

_Stupid Dad, not letting me be a supervillain and a superhero at the same time..._ she thought. And she had such a cool plan for staging the dramatic defeat of Evil-D!

* * *

><p>Miles away, Gohan was with his family, eating at the dinner table.<p>

"What's wrong, Gohan?" Goten asked. "You've been acting weird all day!"

"You have been very pensive today," Chi-Chi said. "Is there a problem?"

"It's nothing," Gohan sighed. "It's just...I have...I guess you'd call it a girl problem."

"Girl problem?" Chi-Chi asked. "What _kind_ of girl problem? Is there a girl you like, but you're too shy to talk to?"

"No."

"Do you need a lesson on the birds and the bees, and the thing between your knees?"

"NO!" Gohan shouted quickly. "My problem is with a girl who showed up at school today! Her name is Evi—"

"Eve! What a lovely name!" Chi-Chi said. "Let me guess: you feel a special connection to her, because you're both new students! It's just like the Korean drama I watched four months ago!"

"Er, it's not like that!" Gohan said. "She fell out of a tree, on top of me!"

"Weird," Goten said.

"And you caught her in your arms! So dreamy..." Chi-Chi said.

"No, that's not it." Gohan shook his head.

"You dropped her?! GOHAN!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"No, you're not listening to me!" Gohan said. "This girl, she's a bad girl! She tried to beat me up!"

"Because you dropped her!" Chi-Chi said. "I'd do the same thing if I fell into a man's arms, and he dropped me!"

Gohan put his head in his hands. _Mom doesn't understand..._

"Don't worry," Goten said. "If any girls try to hurt you, Saiyaman can just beat them up! Right?"

"Goten, it's not appropriate to hit other people!" Chi-Chi scolded.

"But Trunks' dad does it all the time!"

"Vegeta is a homicidal maniac!" Chi-Chi said. "If anything, Saiyaman should stop _him!_"

"I don't want to fight Vegeta," Gohan muttered. "I'm having enough trouble with Evil-D." _Maybe if I started fighting her at full strength..._

* * *

><p>Videl flew her jetcopter to school the next day, like normal. There was someone waiting for her, by her parking spot.<p>

"Saiyaman?" Videl asked.

"Hello, Miss Videl," Gohan said. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Oh, yeah?" Videl asked. "What is it?"

"Evil-D," Gohan said. "She's the newest supervillain in town. Have you heard of her?"

Videl choked down a snort. "Yeah, I'm familiar with her."

"She's vicious and determined. She attacked me twice yesterday."

"I know," Videl said. "And you can't handle her on your own? What happened to your famous superpowers, Saiyaman?"

"I can stop her by myself, but I wanted to ask you first," Gohan said. "We're trying to be friends, right? I thought it would be nice if we helped each other!"

"Er...right," Videl said. Against her better instincts, she stretched out her arm and shook Saiyaman's hand. "Okay. I'm in. What's your plan for stopping Evil-D?"

"So far, all of her attacks have been against men," Gohan said. "You're a woman, so maybe you can get close to her, without raising suspicions."

"I'll, heh, I'll do my best," Videl grinned.

Gohan nodded. "In the meantime, I'll start tracking her ki."

"Her what?"

"Ki? Energy?" Gohan asked. Videl shook her head, not understanding what he meant. "Never mind. It's something I used to locate and recognize people from long distances."

"Oh," Videl said. _He has computer programs built into his helmet? That explains a lot._

"Now, judging from her strength, she's human. I be—"

"Meaning you're _not _human?" Videl asked sharply.

"Gah!" Gohan said, stepping backwards in sudden fear. "What makes you say _that?_"

"I have...intelligence that says you're not fully human," Videl said. "It's true, then? What are you? A mutant? An alien?"

"Er..."

"I've got it! You're an ancient god who has given up his omnipotence to fight petty crime! You're Zeus!"

"I'm not Zeus!" Gohan said.

Gohan was spared from any further interrogation, when the school's PA system came to life.

"Attention, everyone! This is Evil-D speaking! Repeat, this is Evil-D! I have taken over the Principal's Office!"

Cheers immediately erupted throughout the entire school. Gohan and Videl gasped with horror at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

"She's taking over the school!" Gohan gasped.

"That's impossible!" Videl said. "Evil-D _can't_ be in the principal's office! I mean—"

"First period has been cancelled. All students are ordered to go to the football field," the PA said. "If anyone resists, they'll have to answer to me."

_"Not if I have anything to do about it!"_ Videl shouted.

"Er, right!" Gohan said. "What's the plan, Videl?"

"I go down to the principal's office and beat that phony into next Tuesday!" Videl said. "No one steals my—I mean, who does she think she is?"

"I don't think attacking her outright is a good idea," Gohan said. "She's pretty strong, and—"

"Grrrrr," Videl growled. "This is why I don't like you, Saiyaman! You always treat me like I'm a weakling! I'll have you know that I'm just as strong as Evil-D is!"

"That's not what I mean!" Gohan said, waving his arms frantically. "I don't think you're a weakling! You're the second strongest woman I know!"

"_Second_ strongest? Who's the strongest—your mom?"

"Actually—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Videl snapped. "The point is, you always act like fighting criminals is too much for me to handle!"

"That's because you're not bulletproof, like me!"

"So what? Wearing bullet-proof armor is not something to brag about!" Videl said. She paused for a moment. "Wait, is _that_ why you wear such a ridiculous full-body costume? It's to protect yourself from bullets?"

"My skin is bulletproof, actually," Gohan said.

"Don't lie to me, Saiyaman," Videl said. "Didn't you say you want to be friends? Friends tell each other the truth!"

"I want to be friends!" Gohan said. "It's just that...you kinda started yelling at me for no reason, like you always do—"

_"Bite me, Saiyajerk!" _Videl yelled.

"Bite you? Where?" Gohan asked, scratching his head.

Videl sweatdropped. "It's an expression. God, you're as clueless as Gohan sometimes."

Gohan started coughing wildly, and Videl whacked him on the back. "Calm down! We still gotta figure out how to stop Evil-D! Now as I was saying before you interrupted, I'll go to the Principal's Office and kick her butt."

"I—cough—what do I do?" Gohan asked.

"You can call the police, like a good little boy," Videl said demeaningly.

Gohan saluted her. "I can handle that! Don't you worry!"

"Oh, I'm _not_ worried," Videl said. _It's my impostor who should be scared right now..._

* * *

><p>Videl ran to the Principal's Office. There was no time for subtlety. She kicked down the door and burst in with a mighty yell.<p>

No one was there.

"What's going on?" Videl demanded.

She looked around alertly, and she saw two letters on the desk. One was labeled for her, the other for Saiyaman. Videl picked up her letter and began to read.

_VIDEL_

_I've been going to school with you for ten years now. I know what you're like. __You're the girl who will never be good enough._

_You've always wanted to be the hero, haven't you? I could tell, even when we were kids. The other girls played fairies, but you wanted to play monster hunter. Always fighting villains and bad guys. No wonder you grew up to be a crimefighter._

_But it didn't work, did it? No matter what you do, no matter how much you accomplish, you'll always be known as "Hercule's daughter"._

_And then Saiyaman comes along. A real superhero, not a little girl playing monster hunter. It was too much for you, wasn't it? That's why you became Evil-D._

_Yes, I know your secret identity. Don't look so surprised. It was kind of obvious. Next time, pick a name that doesn't sound exactly like your real name._

_I know it's rude of me __to take your secret identity without asking. But I couldn't resist. This is my golden opportunity to get what I want, and no one's going to stop me. Don't worry. I'll give Evil-D back to you once I'm done. Then you can go back to playing monster hunter, okay?_

_It shouldn't take long. I'll only need an hour or so. All you have to do is sit right here, and do nothing. If you attempt to stop me, I'll tell everyone who the real Evil-D is. __Ciao!_

_Evil-D_

"No...freaking...way..." Videl said angrily, as she ripped the note into pieces. Someone was messing with her, and she didn't like it!

But what could Videl do, in the face of blackmail? She slammed her first onto the desk angrily.

Videl's eyes flitted to the letter for Saiyaman. She quickly picked it up and began to read.

_SAIYAMAN_

_Sorry to lie to you about being in the Principal's Office. I had to get you out of the way for a while. See, there's something I need to do at this school, and NO ONE is going to stop me._

_And before you get any funny ideas, I know your secret identity. If you try to stop me, I'll tell everyone. __Sure, maybe I'm bluffing, but are you willing to take that risk?_

_Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt anyone. I'm just going to talk to the students. It shouldn't take more than an hour or so. All you have to do is sit tight and wait. If Videl is there with you, you two can have a nice chat together._

_Evil-D_

"She was prepared," Videl said. "No matter who came into the office, she was prepared. Who the [bad word] _is _this [bad word], anyway?!"

Videl was half-tempted to march to the football field and beat the impostor into next week, blackmail or no. She crumpled up the note for Saiyaman and dropped it on the ground.

"There's gotta be some way to stop her, without letting her know I'm behind it..." Videl said. "And if Saiyaman does anything, she'll probably reveal my secret identity, out of spite."

Videl stopped. "Wait. Saiyaman!"

She ran back to the school roof, but Saiyaman was no longer there.

* * *

><p>The students at Orange Star High were all gathered on the football field. They gossiped about Evil-D.<p>

"I heard she beat up Marker Stevens!"

"He deserved it."

"He's an innocent victim!"

"When are they releasing the new _DBZ Kai_ episodes in English?"

"QUIET!" an amplified voice shouted. The voice was coming from the speaker system.

Everyone stopped talking, and the voice continued. "Split up into groups. Boys on the left side. Girls on the right. NOW!"

The students did as they were ordered.

"Heh heh heh...I've been waiting a long time for all the boys in school to line up for me! And now they have! Everyone, look at the announcer booth!"

There was a lot of shuffling, as everyone turned to look. The door to the announcer booth opened, and a teenage girl exited. She was wearing a homemade Evil-D costume, and she had a microphone in her right hand.

"Hello, boys! Who wants to date the amazing Evil-D?" she asked.

It took approximately three seconds before all the teenage boys in the school started jumping up and down and screaming for attention.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, my, so many boys to pick from!" the fake Evil-D said. "But only _one_ of you gets to take me to Prom. Should I pick the smartest? The cutest?"

"MEEEEEE!" shouted Sharpener. "I love you! You're hot!"

"You're hot!" some of the other boys echoed.

"I know! I'm an evil villain, so I'll pick _the strongest!_ Who will be the last man standing?"

The boys looked confused.

"Ugh, do I have to spell it out for you idiots? Just start beating each other up. Most manly fighter wins, okay? You got that?"

The boys let out an enthusiastic yell, and they eagerly started punching each other. The girls watched in fascination and disgust.

* * *

><p>Videl was walking in the hallway, when Gohan dropped down behind her. "Videl!"<p>

She jumped in surprise. "Augh! Saiyaman! How did you find me?"

"I told you, I have a special way of sensing people from a long distance," Gohan said. "I called the police, like you said. What do we do next?"

"Shoot," Videl said. "Is there some way to un-call them?"

"What?"

Videl held out the letter for Saiyaman. "Evil-D left this for you. I didn't read it."

Gohan took the letter and read. "_She knows my secret identity?_"

"Is she blackmailing you with it?" Videl asked, pretending she didn't know. "Because she's blackmailing me."

"Yeah, it's blackmail," Gohan said. "Wait, what do _you_ have to be blackmailed over?"

"That's not important, Saiyaman! What matters is stopping Evil-D, without letting her know it was us!"

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't _know!_" Videl said.

"Well, like I said, I called the police," Gohan said. "They'll be sure to defuse the situation."

"The police are useless," Videl said. "Just last week, a kindergartner managed to knock six cops unconscious. Six! They tried calling me for backup."

Gohan scratched the back of his neck, unsure if he should mention that the kindergartner in question was his younger brother, Goten. "Well, if _we_ can't stop her, and the police can't stop her, who can?"

"Maybe one of the teachers will be useful for once, and they'll stop her," Videl said. "But that's not likely. What about my dad? Lots of people are afraid of him. But if he gets involved, I'll probably be grou—I mean, things will get ugly fast."

Gohan furrowed his eyebrows, although no one could see it through his visor. "Unless I'm mistaken, things are already ugly. Come on, we need to go outside."

"What now?" Videl asked.

"I'm sensing a battlefield," Gohan said seriously.

* * *

><p>It wasn't much of a battlefield. About a quarter of the boys were lying unconscious on the ground, while another quarter had run away to avoid being hurt. The remaining boys were posturing and yelling at each other, but they weren't doing much fighting.<p>

"Uh...what's going on?" Videl asked. "Did Evil-D do this?"

"I don't know!" Gohan said. "I don't know what sick, twisted plan that foul fiend has concocted! It's like she's trying to drag everyone down to her level of madness!"

"Don't be so dramatic," Videl said, rolling her eyes. She found her friend Erasa and called out. "Hey, Erasa! Over here!"

"Hi, Videl!" Erasa said. "Why are you hiding here in the—_oh._ You're with Saiyaman?"

"The Great Saiyaman, if you please," Gohan said.

"We're trying to figure out what's going on," Videl said. "It looks like the boys have gone crazy!"

"Evil-D is making the boys fight each other, for her amusement! I know _most_ girls like having boys fight over them, but this is ridiculous!" Erasa said. "You've got to stop them!"

"We can't!" Gohan said. "That nasty villain is blackmailing me! She's going to tell everyone my secret identity if I even _think _about revealing myself."

"Yeah, if she sees us, we're in trouble," Videl said. "Maybe a disguise would help..."

"Sees us...that's it!"Gohan said. "I know how to stop her! Erasa, quick, tell Evil-D to look at that cloud there!"

"Huh?"

Gohan jumped up and flew towards the cloud. Erasa stared at him for a moment, confused. "What's he planning?" she asked.

"No clue," Videl said.

Erasa shrugged. "Either way, I get out of first period. See ya."

Erasa jogged over to the announcer booth area, where Evil-D was watching the fight. "Hey, Evil-D?"

"What is it, puny mortal?" Evil-D asked. "No one shall dare interfere with my—"

"Yeah, yeah. There's an interesting cloud you need to see!"

"What?" Evil-D looked upwards, towards the sky. There was a cloud in front of the sun, and...

"SOLAR FLARE!" Gohan shouted.

Instantly, Evil-D was blinded. She grabbed her eyes and screamed in pain. Gohan flew down at top speed and knocked her unconscious.

"Evil-D is defeated!" Gohan said loudly.

"Hooray!" some of the girls cheered. Most of the boys didn't notice, because they were too busy trying to beat each other up.

Videl jogged up. "Good work, Saiyaman. Let's see who Evil-D _really _is." She reached down and removed Evil-D's mask.

There was a gasp from Erasa. "It's Charlotte!"

"Who?" Videl asked.

"You know, my friend who couldn't find a prom date!" Erasa said. "Wow, I didn't think she would turn evil, because of prom!"

Videl sweatdropped. "You're telling me that Charlotte impersonated an evil villain, just to get a date?"

"Guys love bad girls, right? Sounds like a good strategy to me!" Erasa said.

"And thus, the day is saved, thanks to The Great Saiyaman and Videl!" Gohan said, in his most heroic voice. "And Erasa helped, too!"

"Thanks, Saiya," Erasa said. She cuddled up to him. "You know, I wouldn't mind switching prom dates to be with you..."

"Ack! No, thank you! I'm perfectly fine, staying at home by myself!"

Videl closed her eyes and sighed. "I go to a school filled with idiots."

* * *

><p><em>Seven Hours Later...<em>

Videl sighed as she stepped into her jetcopter, to go home.

"Videl, wait!" a voice cried.

She jumped and bumped her head on the doorframe. Swearing loudly, she turned backwards and glared at Gohan. "What the [bad word] is wrong with you, Saiyaman?! Stop sneaking up on me!"

"I...I'm sorry," Gohan said. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Let me guess," Videl said. "The adventure we had today was so charming and heartwarming. You feel like we've bonded so much, and we're closer than ever! Now, you're comfortable sharing your secret identity with me."

"Whoa...what makes you say that?"

"I said the corniest thing I could think of," Videl said, shrugging. "Besides, that's how it worked in _Spider-Man. _So, is that why you're here? To have a big confession scene?"

"Er, no. I wanted to ask you something," Gohan said. "Earlier, you said that Charlotte was _impersonating_ Evil-D. Meaning Evil-D is someone else."

Videl clenched her fists. _It f__igures he'd notice. _"That's...true..."

"So...who is she?" Gohan asked. "You know, don't you? Her secret identity?"

"I do," Videl said.

There was a long pause.

"Is that what Charlotte blackmailed you over?" Gohan asked gently.

Videl was tempted to say something sarcastic, but she stopped herself. "I've had enough of this," she said gruffly. "No more games, Saiyaman. Can I trust you?"

"Of course," Gohan said.

"I'm Evil-D Santa," Videl said. "I thought if I pretended to be a villain, I could learn your secret identity."

"Oh," Gohan said. He took a moment to process this information. "Is knowing who I am _that _important to you?"

"It was," Videl said. "Now I'm not so sure."

Gohan slowly lifted his arm and pressed the button on his watch. His superhero costume retracted, revealing his true face for all to see.

"I'm Gohan," he said, simply.

Videl stared in Gohan's eyes for a second. _"I freaking knew it!"_ she shouted. "It _had_ to be you! No other guy in our class is tall enough! Just wait until Dad hears!"

"You can't tell anyone!" Gohan said. "It's a secret!"

"The public has a right to know," Videl smirked.

"NO! If you don't keep quiet, I—I—I'll tell the police you're Evil-D!"

"You wouldn't!" Videl gasped.

"I would!" Gohan said, in an incredibly unsure voice.

"Darn. Blackmail was _my_ plan," Videl muttered. "Okay, you win. I'll keep your secret, if you'll keep mine. Deal?"

"Deal," Gohan agreed.

The two friends shook hands with each other. Naturally, they still had disagreements with each other after that, but Videl never tried being a supervillain again.

**The End**


End file.
